


[podfic] the future's so bright (I gotta wear shades)

by KiaraSayre, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky vs. the Future, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sass, The Sharper Image, Who's On First
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Things Bucky loves about the future."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the future's so bright (I gotta wear shades)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the future's so bright (I gotta wear shades)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717166) by [KiaraSayre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraSayre/pseuds/KiaraSayre). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Bucky vs. The Future, Sass, Fluff  
  
 **Length:**  00:34:31  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_the%20future's%20so%20bright%20\(I%20gotta%20wear%20shades\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
